


Where's my fucking coffee?

by dukecabbage



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukecabbage/pseuds/dukecabbage
Summary: A somewhat awkward and funny meeting between the two at the local cafe. I attempted something more light-hearted for onceWrote this for a friend :3.Also Sejuani is very hawt





	Where's my fucking coffee?

Quinn twisted her debit card in her hand, peeking over the queue at the people in front of her. She watched the barista take the orders of a burly man holding two toddlers, one on each arm, determined to single-handedly dismantle toxic masculinity by looking after his children.

The workers behind the counter poured coffees left and right, so dead inside that the coffee itself had just tweeted about mental health awareness from inside the cup.

Quinn was witnessing capitalism and the extortion of workers in the consumerist society that needlessly powerful corporations had created by taking a hold of the market and lobbying against court justices which would take cash away from the pockets of fat businessmen whom the very card she held was supporting and –

Someone had joined the queue behind her.

Quinn absentmindedly turned to see. The stranger behind her was tall. So tall, that when she turned to look, she stared straight at her… sternum. Her head tilted slowly upwards to find the face of the stranger. Their eyes met, and Quinn turned back quickly.

_Fuck_. She made eye contact. She looked like an idiot now. But she wasn’t done being an idiot.

She tried to peek behind her again subtly, so she turned and pretended to look for Shyvana and Fiora who were waiting for her outside.

The stranger was reading the menu above the counter and didn’t see Quinn so obviously enthralled by her presence. She had broad shoulders, a straight posture, and a muscular build. She had a black t-shirt on with a thick-lined, washed-out flannel over the top and a white hard-hat. Her belt buckle stuck out from under her t-shirt and her jeans were dirtied and frayed at the ankles from wear.

_She looks so handsome… and homeless. _

Quinn turned back around, and she realized it was nearly her turn. She wasn’t here to order for herself. She needed to get a pumpkin spice latte for Fiora.

Then she realized.

_Balls on a stick with sprinkles. _She swore to herself. She couldn’t order that in front of the hot stranger. She’d sound like a basic bitch.

Quinn needed a plan. And fast.

She looked around, as though she’d find Jesus sitting down at one of the tables holding a sign with her lines. She did not find him. She remembered rejecting his friend request on Facebook that one time in 2017, which made him ghost her ever since. Useless.

Before she had time to think of anything else, she heard the barista mutter the dreaded words.

“Who’s next please?”

Quinn walked up to the counter.

“Umm…” she started to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the stranger looking at her, waiting for her turn. She needed to find something incredibly impressive to say right in this very moment, or else she would die sad and alone. “Can I get a… err…” her eyes looked down at her hand. Fiora had written pumpkin spice latte with sharpie on her palm so she wouldn’t forget. “A coffee.”

The barista rolled her eyes and just punched in whatever she felt like onto the system and extorted Quinn of her money.

She moved aside and smiled to herself. _Nailed it. _

The stranger was next in line and spoke confidently to the barista. “I’ll take a double shot ice shaken espresso, please.”

_Fancy. I think. I don’t know. I don’t go here._

The stranger paid cash, with a strong air of confidence, before also moving to the side to wait for her order, dropping the change into her pockets. She smiled at Quinn and her heart boarded a broken, un-serviced rollercoaster and came crashing down in a pit of shrapnel. Then she smiled back.

“You ever thought about reading something from the menu?” the stranger asked, still smiling.

Quinn waited a few seconds for her brain cell to wipe after having pissed itself. It was taking longer than she expected, so she decided to go ahead without it. “What menu?”

The stranger squinted, unsure of whether this was a joke. She pointed to the list of coffees and teas above the counter.

“Oh. That menu.” Quinn gulped. _Say something intelligent now! _She straightened her back. “I don’t support menus.”

The stranger nodded once. “Ah. Of course.”

“I mean like capitalism and the extortion of the workers and consumeris-“

“I saw you staring at me in the line. I’m a little dirty from my job.”

_She’s… dirty? Here? Now? _Quinn’s internal screen had gone white and a window popped up – Quinn.exe is not responding.

“Where err…” _Where are you dirty? _“Where do you work?”

“The construction site downtown. And you?”

Quinn’s feminist brain was excited at the thought of a powerful woman in a male-dominated field, but her lesbian brain jumped to the calendars of hot topless construction workers, except this time she was a handsome woman, and she was standing right in front of her. 

“I’m training to be a pilot.”

The stranger smiled. “I’m Sejuani.”

“Quinn.”

Sejuani reached out for a handshake. She gripped Quinn’s hand firmly, her skin rough and dry from her workday.

“I have some really nice coconut hand cream for your skin. It smells great.”

Sejuani raised an eyebrow. “With you?”

“Oh, no.” She gulped again. “I meant like… at my place.” _Fucking fuck. _She hadn’t meant it like that. She was just being honest. Her hands were dry, she had hand cream, but it just so happens it’s not here and-

Sejuani chuckled. “Let me buy you dinner first. Then we can talk about my hands.” She let out a wide grin. “So… this weekend?”

Quinn chuckled and managed a nod. _I knew I was a flirt master. _

They exchanged numbers and set a date and time for the restaurant down the street.

Quinn’s heart pounded as she waved goodbye and headed outside to find Fiora and Shyvana. They were waiting for her sitting down at the bus stop, bickering about which number bus it was better to take.

“You guys would never believe what just happened!”

The two of them turned towards Quinn and at that moment, she realized that she had forgotten to pick up the coffee.

Fiora was scowling and scanned her for the pumpkin spice latte she asked for. “Where’s my fucking coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> I gave it a shot. I may rewrite/continue it, cuz I'm not too stoked on how this one turned out, but posted so I could share with the recipient easily :D


End file.
